Killer
The Killer is one of the three starting units and it has Poison Damage as its element, but it will deal Phyiscal Damage with thousand knives. The primary attribute of the killer is Strength. When it comes to the active skill and tactic, the killer is the opposite of the Red Horn. Active Skill Deadly Blade: Deals 100% (of output capacity) poison and 100% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to an enemy with the highest health points. School Every level purchased at the School adds 25% (of output capacity) poison and 25% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. Tactic Thousand Knives: Dispels 1 positive effect from all enemy units, and deals 125% (of output capacity) physical and 125% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. School Every level purchased at the School adds 50 and 75% (of output capacity) physical and 50 and 75% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage): Increase 30% of caster's strength. Adventurer and class related item effects This adventurer has two star item effects effects which are exclusive to the killer: * increases killer's dodge rate adjustment by 20-25%. Increases party members dodge rate adjustment by 20% when the killer receives a critical hit. * Reduces cost for Thousand Knives by 50 and damage is increases by 1200-1600% Each dispellable effect on target will reduce overall damage increasement by 25%. This class has xxx class related star effects: When it comes to the set amulets, the class has the following legendary effects: * Assassin exclusive: whenever successfully resists a taunt effect, it increases output damage by 9.6%, agility by 8.6% and turn progress by 8.1% Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from fire players first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point, which is used to increase the rank of a talent, every 5 levels. First Talent group The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. Second Talent Group The second talent group is exclusively Skill based talents, which either add damage or utility to the killer's skills. Damage Enhancement adds additional damage to the assassin's skill attacks. Both of the Enhanced Dispel talents provide utility to the Lady, with the second providing survivability and the second providing offensive capabilities Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group The fourth talent group is exclusively deals with tactic based talents. For Killers, these talents can add either defensive of offensive skills. Example stats unit In the table below are the example stats displayed of the adventurer with a certain rank and growth potential. The scores are shown are of the units itself, there are no items or talents involved, unless stated otherwise. Category:Assassin Category:Adventurers